


macaroni macarioni formumolio

by Genjo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: HelloE, M/M, My ultimate is charging, hello, macaroni and cheese, macaroni sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genjo/pseuds/Genjo
Summary: instagram user gayformccree is a wee wee head





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayeliwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayeliwood/gifts).



Jack was sitting down. Doing nothing in his household. Maybe playing overwatch?I think thats what he does idk that s creepy. Jessie mccree from toy story knocked on the door. Jacked opened it. “Omg.” Jack realised who it was. This was it boys…

“r u the real mc cree?” he asked  
“howdy” the Cowboy replied.  
“oh my god…” he said  
“my ultimate is charging” he said  
“Hello” he said  
“Yo” he said  
“Back into the mix” he said  
“Macaroni and cheese” He Said  
“Thanks”he said  
“daddy” jack said. that was enough

Jack invited mccree inside his 4m x 3m concrete cube house thing.  
“So..” jack winked “what brings you here?”  
“I wanted to say Howdy” boy did he say howdy  
The small man went near the big mans ear “vore me daddy”  
The big boy paused for a moment…  
He ripped of his face  
Oh no! it was really mario!  
how dare he…cunt  
Soon there was BIG KNOCK!! at the door.  
“OPEN THE DOOR!!” it was a very american voice…it sounded lik..e Matthew Mercer…  
“who is it” said jack  
“I’ve secured the payload. Let’s move it out.” said the voice before eknockign the door down  
“MCCHEESE?cree”jack exclaimed.  
“It is me. mc creed” he tilted his hat and looked at mario  
“who  
“its me mario” said the Italian plumber \  
“OH…” he pulled out hi s gun and BANG  
shot  
“thank you u saved me” yelled jack “now can u please have sex with me”  
mccree whipped off his pants before looknigat small man  
“WAIT ur tiny…too small…i can’t… i can give u a high high though.”  
jack begged. he pleaded “NO lessput ur dick inside m y asshole daddy”  
he put furry ears on mc cmcree too  
“aw alright pardtner” then  
first they made some macaroni cheese together to eat if they got hungry. but then they  
they had…

 

sex……..

 

and accidentally knocked the macaroni over. it sure was a mess. but they scooped it up and ate it it was alright and mccree smells like sawdust  
the end


End file.
